


Hypothetically & Truly

by RainbowNixie



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Background Zomax, Best Friends to Lovers, Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Leif has a lot of siblings, Leif’s family isn’t good, M/M, Tobin and Max could be friends fight me, Tobin says eat the rich, Too many comic references, they are hopelessly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowNixie/pseuds/RainbowNixie
Summary: Leif receives an invitation to his brother’s wedding, and can't help but being jealous and anxious about it. Tobin is there to help.
Relationships: Tobin Batra/Leif Donnelly, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Hypothetically & Truly

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ZEP fic and english isn’t even my first language, so i’m really sorry if there’s some mistake or if they’re kind of out of character!! Hope y’all enjoy!!

It was late, and the whole fourth floor was almost empty. The only people left were Leif, Zoey, Max, and, of course, Tobin. There was also a random guy called Paul, but he was already packing to leave, so it didn’t really matter. 

Tobin looked around the room, exhausted. They had been working for almost 24 hours straight, and neither of them had slept a bit. It would be difficult to come back home at this point, but that’s why Max was there. He had been fired a while ago, but after seeing how tired Zoey was (and how much code she had to write yet) this afternoon, he decided to stay. He was kind of like the coffee guy for the night, and he also had offered to drive them all home. Neither Leif and Tobin liked the idea of spending more time with the red-haired and her actual boyfriend, but they didn’t have any other options, right? It wasn’t like Paul could drive them. He was already gone when Tobin looked at his desk.  _ ‘Fucking Paul. I can’t stand him anyway. He smells like onions’ _ . 

Everyone was so… quiet. Tobin didn’t like silence. 

“Hey, Reddy!” Zoey looked up from her monitor to see Tobin spinning in his chair. “How’s it going with the code?”

“Almost finishe-“ She stopped to yawn, and Tobin thought she'd continue her sentence, but Zoey stayed silent.

And, again, everything was quiet. 

It’s not like Tobin didn’t have anything to do, but he had already finished his code, and he truly did not want to leave Leif alone. So yeah, in fact, he had nothing to do.

He looked over at Leif, who had decided to sit down and work in a chair for once. Tobin still didn’t understand how his best friend could code and think correctly just standing up all day… he was used to it by now, though.

Tobin had two options: 1) Talk with Max, who was probably playing Candy Crush and wishing he’d never dated Zoey Clarke, or 2) Tell Leif he was done with his code and help him to finish his, making Leif feel like shit.

The first option sounded more appealing. 

Tobin stood up from his chair and sat in front of Max. He was glad Max chose to sit in one of the hanging chairs, at least like that Tobin wouldn’t get bored listening to his voice. 

Max put his phone down to look at him. “Do you want a coffee or…?” 

“No! Dude! I just wanna spend time with you!” Tobin started to swing the chair cheerfully. 

“Since when do you like to spend time with me?” Max didn’t let Tobin answer. “And shouldn’t you be tired? Y’all have been working for almost two days.”

“Yeah, well. As you can see, I’m not tired! I’m used to this.” Max wanted him to keep going, apparently. Tobin sighed. “Night owl. I work better in the dark.”

“Oh, so you’re like the Batman of the office.”

That comment made Tobin smile. “Exactly.” Maybe hanging out with Max wasn’t that bad after all.

And, surprisingly, it wasn’t! Besides taking some breaks to see if their friends were doing okay, they had a long conversation about which superheroes would their friends be  _ (“Zoey is Barbara Gordon” Max stated. “You cannot say she’s Batgirl just because she has red hair!”) _ . Tobin wasn’t aware of Max’s love for comics until this night, but now that he knew, maybe (and just maybe) he could come home to watch some movies with Leif and him.

Maybe Zoey could come too. 

And maybe Tobin was actually pretty tired, cause he’d never invite someone like Max and Zoey to their beautiful condo.

“Babe?” Zoey appeared out of nowhere, putting her arms around Max. They weren’t usually into PDA, but Zoey was too sleepy to acknowledge her actions, Tobin thought. “Drive me home.”

Max sighed in relief. “Finally.” He got up, but not before asking Tobin first. “You two wanna come with us, then?”

They all looked at Leif, he was still typing and had that frustrated look Tobin knew so well. Company wasn’t the best idea, at least not at the moment.

“I don’t think so. He won’t be able to ride his bike, though.” Leif didn’t seem to hear them. “I guess we’ll just stay here until tomorrow morning. I have the front door’s keys.”

“Really? You two will be okay?” Zoey asked, a little more awake and avoiding the fact that Tobin had those keys. “Cause Leif looks like he could use a break.”

“I’ll… I'll help him. We’ve been through this plenty of times.” Tobin remembered their high school days. He looked at them and saw their concerned looks. “I can handle a sleepless Leif, dudes.”

They were already in the elevator when Max said something to him. “Guess you aren’t that annoying at night, Tobin!” Tobin wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or not, but the doors were already closing before he could reply with something better. 

He stood still for a moment, before realizing that Leif was still there coding. Tobin sighed and decided to approach his best friend slowly. His memories from high school were stronger and clearer with every step. Yeah, they were adults now, and Leif didn’t have the panic and anxiety attacks he used to have back then. However, Tobin knew when his bro was feeling down. And, most importantly, he knew when his bro was feeling lonely.

Loneliness was an emotion both of them had experienced at least once, so Tobin knew how to handle it. He just didn’t like it. He didn’t like bad vibes. Tobin was the cool, funny, and cheerful guy. He didn’t like to feel anything else but happy emotions, even if it was difficult sometimes. So it was completely normal for Tobin to not want Leif to feel like that. Ever. Tobin knew how loneliness felt like, and he just… He just wanted Leif to feel better. To be happy. He hated seeing Leif sad.

So Tobin walked towards him, expecting Leif to raise his head to talk or, at least, look at him. But Leif continued typing. And when Leif struggled with coding, it was never a good sign. Leif never got stuck! He was the fourth floor's Flash! But even Barry Allen struggled with his speed sometimes. 

“Hey… Bro.” Tobin placed his hand on Leif’s shoulder. “How u’ doin’?” Leif didn’t answer. “Almost done?” He really wanted to cheer him up. He really did. Leif deleted all the code and started again. “Ummm… You okay, dude?” 

And Tobin regretted that question so much… Of course, he wasn’t okay! If he was, both of them would be in the same car as Max and Zoey, listening to some weird podcast about famous murderers to help Zoey relax.

Tobin knew, thanks to his previous experiences with ‘Sad Leif’, that the best way to support him was staying quiet and letting him talk whenever he was ready. So although he hated seeing Leif like that and preferred distractions over emotional conversations, he stayed silent. He grabbed a chair and sat next to him, waiting for an answer to his last question.

After a while, Tobin got tired of waiting.

“Bro.” His tone became more serious and Leif stopped typing, but he didn’t look at Tobin. His eyes were still focused on the screen. “Leif. Dude.” He placed a hand on his arm. “You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, you know that. I just wanna know if you’re okay or if it’s just the lack of sleep.”

“Fred.”

“Your brother?” Leif nodded. “What’s up with him? I honestly don’t like him, and I don't think he likes me either. We aren’t on the same vibe, y’know? Also, what’s with the bow ties? Stop pretending you are James Bond, Frederick, you’re just rich and a snob.” Leif laughed for a second, and that little smile gave Tobin hope. He didn’t like emotional conversations, but he would listen to Leif vent for hours if it was necessary, just see him smile again.

Just like in their High School days.

“He... He’s getting married.” Leif turned his chair to be in front of Tobin and finally looked at his face. Tobin felt the lack of proximity instantly. “It isn’t like I’m not happy for him! I am! He’s been with Sophia for almost five years now but-“

“I mean, he’s your little brother. It’s totally fine if you’re jealous-“

“I am not!” Leif raised his voice and kind of startled Tobin. He definitely was jealous, it had happened before, but Tobin wouldn’t be the one to say it. “I’m sorry, Tobes. I’m tired and I can’t finish this fucking code, which, by the way, shouldn’t be this hard for me in the first place. And to top it all, Fred sent me the darn individual invitation-“

“Wait.” Tobin interrupted. “What’s wrong with the invitation?”

“I just don’t like them to assume I’m single.”

“But you are.”

“That’s not the point, dude.” Leif put his right leg close to his chest and rested his chin on his knee. “It’s not the fact that I’m single, it’s the fact that my family thinks that I am single. Get it?” Tobin nodded, but he wasn’t sure if he was understanding Leif’s point of view. Both of them stayed quiet for a moment, avoiding each other’s eyes. “And maybe you are right.”

“Am I not always?” Tobin smiled, but then thought more about Leif’s words. “Just to be sure… why am I right this time?”

“Maybe I am jealous.” Leif looked away.

“Well, bro, I’m sure you'll find someone! You’re amazing! Better late than never, am I right?” Tobin laughed softly.

Tobin, as cheesy as it sounded, loved talking with Leif. Of course, he didn’t like emotional stuff ( _ “We’re not teen girls! We are men! We don’t talk about these things!” He once said to Zoey.) _ and couldn’t stand seeing his best friend sad. But the part of this where they could be completely honest with each other and Leif felt comfortable enough to open up to him… well… that was nice. And maybe the concept of Leif venting didn’t make Tobin feel that bad. Leif talked to him because he wanted to. Leif trusted him. Leif kind of needed him in some way. And Tobin definitely did not dislike the attention.

And it wasn’t just the attention. It was everything that came with it since they became friends: The long dinners until midnight, their legs touching slightly, Leif looking at Tobin like he was the only person that mattered to him… The genuine trust.

Perhaps Tobin did like emotional talks. 

He’d never tell anyone, though. 

“Do you really think so?” Leif stared at him so intensely that Tobin remembered the huge crush that he had been repressing and developing for years.  _ ‘No now, T. Not now.’  _ Tobin told himself. “That I’m amazing?”

“Of course...” It sounded softer that Tobin intended to. “You, Leif Donnelly, are the fucking best! And someday you’ll find a gorgeous woman, man, or non-binary pal who sees you-“  _ ‘The way I see you’ _ “as you are: An amazing and successful young man, who could rule the world if he wanted to.” Leif stopped for a moment, not knowing what to say. Tobin wanted to believe that those hopeful eyes and loving smile were directed to him and not to the hypothetical person they were talking about. Quickly, that sweet stare became sad and helpless again, along with his already faded smile. “Bro! What’s wrong?” Leif sighed. “You'll get married someday, I promise.”

“What if I wanted to marry a guy?” Leif never looked that scared. Not with Tobin, at least.

“Leif, I know you’re bi. You told me five years ago! And I just told you that It’s okay with me if you want to marry a dude!” In fact, it was not okay for Tobin. Not the ‘marry a man’ part, just the ‘marry someone who isn’t me’ part. However, if he had been bottling up his feelings for Leif since they were 17, he could handle a simple conversation about a hypothetical marriage. 

Leif put down his leg. “Why wouldn’t you? You are bisexual too- Anyway. It’s not because of you. It’s my family.” Tobin nodded and moved his chair closer to him. 

“What’s up with them?”

“You know they are…”

“Closed-minded classists who say they’re happy with your ‘alternative life choices’ when actually they’d disinherit you if you married a man- oh- Oh!” 

“Exactly.” Leif chuckled. 

“Maybe being disinherited isn’t that bad after all.” Leif shrugged and half-smiled, looking away again. Tobin sighed happily and grabbed Leif’s chair to put him closer. Their knees were touching and Tobin could hear Leif’s breathing after putting their foreheads together. He was in the verge of a gay panic, but his bestie was more important. Bros first. He grabbed Leif by his shoulders to make him look directly in his eyes. Something that was kind of difficult due to their proximity, but neither of them cared. “Hear me out.”

“Tobes, you don’t hav-“

“Yes I do. Look at me.” Leif laughed softly, and Tobin wouldn’t stay serious much longer. “Look at me, Leif. Hear me out, bro.” Leif did. And oh… Tobin could stare at him for hours if Leif let him. “Not to be rude, but you deserve a better family. You deserve a family that loves you just the way you are. Cause you are, my friend, worthy of love and support. And I know we aren’t technically related but here -and please don’t tell Zoey I said this- we’re all your family. We love you. I-“ ‘I love you’ Tobin wanted to say. And he had done it a lot of times before but… this felt different. Leif looked at him expectantly. “I think- Yeah- That’s it- I think you should marry whoever you want.” He laughed anxiously.

_ ‘Even if it’s not me’ _

_ ‘Even if they make you smile the way I’ve always wanted to’ _

_ ‘Even if they love you the way I do’ _

_ ‘Even if you don’t love me back, I want you to be happy’ _

Tobin couldn’t bring himself to say any of those things. Because even if he had Leif’s face close enough to kiss him, he’d never do it. He had thought about confessing plenty of times, and after what happened with Joan, that feeling became stronger. But he’d never risk something as important as their friendship.

And oh… Leif was so close, and he hadn’t moved away yet. That meant something, right? Tobin wanted to believe it did. Or maybe he just felt comfortable being like that... They had already been that close before. Or perhaps both of them were tired enough to not care.

Either way, Tobin kept making circles in Leif’s shoulders with his thumbs, waiting for him to do something else other than looking fondly at him. And Leif was truly smiling for the first time in the whole night. It wasn't a chuckle or a laugh, or even just a grateful smile. It was a happy smile. But not from ‘Happy Leif’. It was a smile he only showed when they were this close. It was a smile that only Tobin could see. It was because of Tobin and for Tobin. There was still hope for them! Perhaps the confession thoughts weren’t that crazy.

He wanted to kiss Leif so bad…

“Hey, umm..” Leif closed his eyes for a moment, still smiling, and opened them again. Just as if he was picturing the next move in his head. “You just said I could marry whoever I wanted, right?”

“Yeah- Bro! That’s- That’s what I just said. Yeah. Of course.” A part of Tobin wanted to get up and hide in some bathroom stall to process everything that was happening at the moment. The other just needed Leif closer. “Yeah. Bro.”

“Hypothetically speaking…” Their noses were touching now. Tobin was sure that, if Leif didn’t break the gap soon, he’d probably die of waiting. His eyes went from Leif’s lips to his eyes. Again, again, and again. “If I wanted to propose -again, hypothetically- to a very, very incredible guy… What should I say?”

Tobin swallowed nervously. “Well- I- I guess you should become boyfriends… first. Right? Like- Does- Does he know how you feel? Hypothetically, of course.”

“I think I should tell him that first. You’re right. Tobes…” Leif rested his right hand in Tobin’s hip and oh god- He felt like dying. Tobin was dying. Tobin was already dead. Because their faces were still touching, and he was so, so close... Tobin could just move a little and press their lips together. He could close the gap between them right away. “You always are.” He smiled fondly again. “So… What should I do to tell him how I feel?”

“Do you know how in movies sometimes they kiss to shut the other up?” Leif hummed, pulling Tobin a little closer. Their lips were nearly brushing and Leif’s blue eyes were almost hypnotic. “Well- You- You should definitely do that! ‘Cause maybe that guy you’re, hypothetically, talking about, doesn’t know what else to do to make you understand that he’s in lov-“

A kiss never felt so right. After almost ten years waiting for Leif to close the gap between them, Tobin never thought it would feel so… great. He sometimes imagined their first kiss. Tobin had daydreamed about being kissed by Leif Donnelly too many times. And now It was finally happening. 

Reality was so much better than his little dreams in the middle of their English classes…

Leif had finally pulled Tobin close enough to make him stand up from his chair and rest his right knee in the gap between Leif’s legs. His arm was now around Tobin’s waist, and the other was stroking his hair. Tobin couldn’t help but sigh between kisses and grip that beautiful blue cardigan that he had always wanted to feel in his hands. Kissing Leif wasn’t at all like he had expected. He had always imagined it’d be less hungry and more innocent, too chaste and maybe a little clumsy. But kissing Leif was the definition of perfection: Soft, warm, sweet… But still enthusiastic, long, and passionate… Leaving him breathless in the end. 

Tobin usually hated when people interrupted him. But if Leif started to shut him up like that, maybe it wouldn't bother him that much.

Leif broke the kiss, but Tobin wasn’t ready to come back to reality. There was this little probability of everything being just a dream, and if it was, Tobin didn’t want to wake up. He felt Leif kissing his left hand seconds after, and like that, he built the courage to open his eyes again.

“So… what about the proposal?” Cheerful Tobin was back!

“I think that’ll have to wait but…” Leif caressed his cheek. “I like the idea of becoming boyfriends first.”

Leif’s eyes were so blue. “Hypothetically speaking?” Tobin smiled widely.

“What do you think?”

“I think that my hypothetical boyfriend is cuter than yours.” He gave Leif a chaste kiss.

“And I think that both, hypothetically and truly, you’re, for once, wrong.” He grabbed Tobin’s hand and kissed it once again. “My boyfriend is cuter.”

There was a comfortable silence between them, looking at each other. “I love you.”

“I know.”

“That’s from Star Wars, you geek!" Tobin laughed.

“No! Well- Yes- Dude, I know it’s from Star Wars but-“ Leif laughed for a moment before continuing. “What I wanted to say is that i knew you were in love with me.”

Tobin looked at him shocked. “Since when do you know, bro?”

“First, using the ‘bro’ is kind of weird now. Don’t you think, dude?” Tobin shrugged his shoulders. “And I didn't know that until you said all that stuff about me deserving a better family and marrying whoever I wanted. Who the fuck says that to their best friend?”

“We’re best friends since we were kids, it’s completely norm-“

“And you had to do it by putting our foreheads together?”

Tobin stayed silent. “... You have a point.”

After some time working on the code and trying to keep their hands off each other, Leif started to get a little tired. He completely forgot how exhausted he was when they started talking about Fred’s wedding so, at 5 am, they decided to sleep next to the stairs. They used a couple of blankets and pillows they had in the office for times like this. Cuddling felt nicer knowing that they were more than just friends.

“Hey, Tobes?” Leif asked, putting his head on Tobin’s shoulder. Tobin hummed, half asleep by now. “Wanna come to my brother’s wedding with me?”

“But your parent-“

“Fuck my parents. My sister? Erika, not Brittany.” Leif specified. He had too many siblings. “She’s asexual and a lesbian. Soon or later my family will have to learn to love us just the way we are.”

“What a good quote.” 

“I know, right? Someone really special said it to me.”

“Bruno Mars?”

“You’re an idiot.” Leif hugged him tighter.

“And now I’m your idiot. Hypothetically, and truly.”

Leif chuckled as Tobin stroked his hair slowly. “I love you.”

“Love you too. But let’s get some sleep.”

“Weird, coming from you. I thought you were a night owl an-“

Tobin put a hand on Leif’s chin and kissed him, not letting him finish. “Sleep the fuck now, Leif.”

“Of course.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
